


Victorious

by Miyukitty



Category: Loveless, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Crossover, Fate & Destiny, First Meetings, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Introspection, Kemonomimi, M/M, Partnership, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the battles that made him nervous, Teshima thought grudgingly as he unpacked his things into the Seven Voices dormitory. His ears lay flat against his wavy hair, and he tried to ignore the chatter from classmates in the common room. Did his parents really not think about what they were pushing him into – what it meant to have a destined name? </p><p>Perhaps since they were nameless, they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiriska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriska/gifts).



> The only reasons I have for writing down this silly little headcanon is that Aoyagi Hajime and Aoyagi Ritsuka share a name, and there are canon [catboy designs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QN8pDQJGAs) for Yowapeda characters (and also Kiri despises Loveless but T2 is The OTP and I figured their reaction would be worth it) ;D so umm enjoy 
> 
>  
> 
> also I went with sentouki!teshima and gisei!aoyagi mostly bc teshima is good at talking x) their dynamic could totally work either way except for aoyags being too quiet and impatient for spellcasting 

Teshima Junta was born September 11th, blood type A, healthy, with small brown ears and a fluffy tail, and no birthmarks except for his destined name on his right hand. The proud new parents thought it auspicious to have a named child. Their only son would surely be successful in life _._

 

When he was little, the bright and unknown future excited Teshima. He had no idea who his partner would be, of course, and he chattered on about what cartoon character or comic book hero he hoped they would be like. As soon as he met new people he was quick to raise his hand, wave his tail, and cheerfully demand to see where their name was written on their body – no matter how many times his mother scolded him for embarrassing neighbors and cashiers and postal workers with such a personal inquiry.

 

On his first day of school, he eagerly ran about introducing himself only to learn that most of his classmates didn't have destined names. The handful of kids that did were shy about it, and only showed him their palms to prove they weren't a match.

 

Destined names could make or break the people they held sway over. A fated bond could lead them to their best friend, their life partner, their soulmate; it could also be a curse, chaining them unwillingly to a path they never wanted to follow. There was no guarantee that they would have a good relationship – that they wouldn't resent each other for the way their lives were intertwined against their will.

 

The meanings weren't always as auspicious as his, Teshima learned. Most people wanted their true name to be a secret, if they had one at all.

 

* * *

 

By the time Teshima started middle school, he was less keen on seeking out his other half. His parents set high expectations, and he kept busy and worked hard to fulfill them. He was good in school, clever, with a knack for math and puzzles. He no longer fantasized as much about the person he was born to meet. It would happen when it was supposed to happen, and in the meantime, he needed to learn who _he_ was.

 

The Seven Voices Academy scouted him before he finished middle school. Teshima agreed to take an aptitude test, and finally learned he was the Fighter unit of his pair. While his parents discussed administrative fees and tuition, he sat at the family computer and researched what his birthright actually meant.

 

His role was to engage rival Fighters in spell battle. He would craft spells with his words and protect his partner, the Sacrifice. He watched a video of a duel and found himself in awe of the magical imagery conjured by the wordsmiths. It looked fascinating, if intimidating. There would be pressure not to fail his partner – the loser's chains and bindings looked painful.

 

He also learned that the Fighter was supposed to obey the Sacrifice's will. On one forum, the users debated that the Fighter was objectified – not even a person, but a possession. A Sacrifice could _own_ him, bend him to their will, _dominate_ him. The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

 

No one should be allowed that kind of power over him. He quickly closed all the windows and cleared his search history. His tail frizzed out and lashed against the chair legs. Maybe he'd never find out who his partner was. That would be fine by him.

 

* * *

 

 

Teshima was understandably reluctant to attend the Academy, but his parents would not be swayed when it came to his future. After a family discussion they came to a compromise – he was allowed to finish middle school with his friends, but then he was to transfer in for high school and learn to be a Fighter. _It was perfectly safe,_ they insisted as they showed him the brochure – _spell battles were like a sport, and he was bound to be successful, just look at the name on his hand!_

 

It wasn't the battles that made him nervous, he thought grudgingly as he unpacked his things into the Seven Voices dormitory. His ears lay flat against his wavy hair, and he tried to ignore the chatter from classmates in the common room. Did his parents really not think about what they were pushing him into – what it meant to have a destined name?

 

Perhaps since they were nameless, they didn't.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief during matriculation. There was no one with his name enrolled at the Academy. The faculty would conduct a search and check public records across Japan _… if that Sacrifice has been born yet._

 

Teshima felt foolish for not having considered the possibility of an age gap. He was only a first-year in high school; he was young. Some unlucky people had to wait most of their lives to even _meet_ the other half of their name. (Or were they the lucky ones, getting to hold onto their freedom and shape the course of their fate?)

 

He rubbed his palm idly, tracing the characters of his name with his thumb. Would it disappear if his fated partner died?

 

Would he feel it if he lost something he never had?

 

* * *

 

 

Teshima started off behind the class and was desperate to catch up. He promptly joined a study group at the library and was tutored by some of the second-years: Tadokoro, Makishima, and Toudou. Makishima was odd and quiet, but drew stares with his dyed green hair and his missing ears and tail. Tadokoro and Toudou were both loud and boastful extroverts, and often earned the group dirty looks from the librarian when they got into debates about Fighter and Sacrifice roles. Once he was more comfortable around them, Teshima worked up the courage to ask their names and if they had found their partners. They all smiled knowingly and pulled out their cell phones to show him photos.

 

Tadokoro's name was _Relentless_ , scrawled across his sternum and shared with a spirited redhead Sacrifice who hadn't started high school yet. Makishima's name wasn't visible, but he insisted it was _Peerless_ and his Fighter was a bespectacled boy who would be joining the Academy next year. They both assured him that they were thankful to have found their partners, but Teshima's trepidation remained, especially when Toudou launched into a tirade about his absentminded Fighter's poor grades and how the boy might be held back a year and inconvenience him even further.

 

Toudou's name was _Celestial_ , wrapping elegantly around the nape of his neck, and instead of pictures with his Fighter, his smartphone was full of selfies taken at careful angles so that parts of the script were visible. One of the pictures was hastily hidden by Toudou's hand, but Teshima still saw the missing ears, and realized with quiet amusement that Toudou's headband had fakes. Truthfully he didn't much care whether or not his classmates had their ears, but it did make him wonder whether his Sacrifice would. (Did it matter?)

 

Teshima learned a lot from his upperclassmen about spells, battle systems, rules, conditions, and restrictions over his first semester. He was a dedicated student, and worked to close the gap between his more experienced classmates. He pored over books to memorize as much as he could and expand his vocabulary. He learned he could be observant and manipulative, which was good for a Fighter, but he did not learn who his Sacrifice was.

 

* * *

 

 

It was after the vacation at home ended and the next semester was starting that Teshima was called to the main office. His smile dropped; a ball of dread settled low in the pit of his stomach. He tried not to let his anxiety show, but _he_ _knew_ , he absolutely knew what was waiting for him and he wasn't ready.

 

"Your Sacrifice's name is… Aoyagi Hajime," the teacher read off the clipboard.

 

Teshima stuffed his sweaty palms into his pockets. This was happening too fast. _Aoyagi, his name is Aoyagi. He has a name. He's real._

 

"Aoyagi-kun just transferred into your class. You're the same age. He's waiting for you in the conference room."

 

Teshima drew a deep breath and held it. He wanted to have more time to get used to spell battles. Would they be expected to compete right away? Would his Sacrifice force him to fight if he said he wasn't ready?

 

Slowly he exhaled. He wouldn't know anything until he opened that door. He couldn't walk away now.

 

He forced his cheeriest smile and stepped in the room.

 

There was a table and two chairs. The boy sitting across the table was shorter than him, and stared sullenly through a shaggy fringe of dirty-blond hair. His ears were the folded kind, white furred, with a long thin tail curling around his calf. He stared at Teshima and said nothing.

 

"I'm your Fighter unit, Teshima Junta," Teshima announced.

 

"…!"

 

Teshima drew his chin up proudly, but there was nervous energy in the way his fingers toyed with the fabric of his shirt, the way his tail lashed behind him, the way his sharp eyes darted over every detail about Aoyagi. (Aoyagi's eyes were soft amber. His shirt had an exclamation mark on it – was it a band logo, perhaps? He was wearing fingerless gloves. Did he ride a bicycle to school?)

 

His strained smile eased a little at the edges. Aoyagi seemed nervous too.

 

Teshima took a seat at the table and ignored the butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't sure how these meetings were supposed to go. What were they expected to talk about? Was he supposed to feel something other than nausea? Oh shit, maybe it was a mistake to say "your Fighter", didn't that imply ownership? What if Aoyagi wanted to _possess_ him like the people on that forum said he would? _They were already starting off on the wrong foot, say something, quick—_

 

"Can you show me your name?" Teshima blurted. He winced, immediately regretting his demand as well as the high pitch his voice had jumped to when he made it.

  
Aoyagi went very still. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded, and peeled his gloves off. Slowly he raised his right hand. The word was scrawled across his palm in crisp black script, as distinct as tattoo ink. It was an exact match.

 

Teshima leaned across the table without thinking and reached for it. He pressed their palms together, slotting their fingers into a warm grip. It felt oddly natural, even though it was the first time he'd held anyone's hand before.

 

He exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. It was almost inaudible, but Aoyagi sighed in relief too.

 

"Haha, sorry if that was too forward," Teshima chuckled self-consciously. "I don't really… um, know much about this stuff. And I didn't know I was going to meet you until a minute ago! I wish I had time to prepare… I must seem so scattered…"

 

Aoyagi shook his head. "It's okay," he murmured. His voice was quiet, his eyes cast downward to gaze at their interlaced fingers. He seemed distracted by the physical contact, but not discontented. His tail slowly unfurled and began to flick back and forth.

 

Teshima realized he was staring at Aoyagi, and glanced away with a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He was pretty sure his hand was shaking a little, but he had no control over it. He was still nervous, of course; he knew nothing about this boy he had been promised would change his life. What would they be to each other? What was their future?

 

He felt a tiny glimmer of hope as well – a remnant of something left over from his early childhood, when he daydreamed about this exact moment. He could be nervous and excited at the same time.

 

Aoyagi looked up and caught his eye. He inclined his head in a slight bow, and stated softly, "It's nice to finally meet you… Teshima Junta."

 

Teshima sat up straighter, ears perked, countenance breaking into a wide grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you too… Aoyagi Hajime. We're a team now. C… c'mon, I'll show you around the campus!"

 

As they left the conference room and joined the stream of students milling in the hallway, Teshima was still holding onto Aoyagi's hand. It was so warm. Did he mind? A quick backward glance showed a ghost of a smile curved on Aoyagi's lips. Aoyagi squeezed his fingers in reassurance, and Teshima realized he must have stopped trembling.

 

Teshima knew his tail was probably frizzed up from nerves and his blush was spreading to his ears, but he didn't ever want to let go.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> _relentless: obdurate, unyieldingly severe, strict, or harsh; rigid, unbending, adamant, stubborn_
> 
> _peerless: unique, having no equal; matchless; unrivaled; unsurpassed; single; solitary in type or characteristics_
> 
> _celestial: divine; angelic, seraphic, blissful, ethereal; heavenly; pertaining to the sky or visible heaven_
> 
> _victorious: having achieved a victory; conquering; triumphant; a success or superior position achieved against any opponent, opposition, difficulty, etc._
> 
> If you want some bonus headcanons, here is a [silly twitter convo](https://twitter.com/ohmusetta/status/605484153409302529) c:


End file.
